Invincible
by SakuraAngel3
Summary: Mako falls in love with Duo after having a bad time in Siberia after her Gundam crashes. Things happen and they seperate. An old enemy comes back and Mako faces challenges. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: I forgot to add disclaimers. First off I apologize that when I first posted this that the opening was jumbled. This has been corrected. I do not own Sailor Moon nor Gundam Wing. I do not own the names, the concepts of Gundams or anything of that sort. These characters are altered from their original anime versions for the purpose of this fan fiction. **

**If I have grammar errors I ask your forgiveness. I am not an English major, however, I do the best I can. If I have misspelled names in the fan fiction (for example Wufei should only have one capitol, not two) then I also ask you to please overlook this. In any future stories, I will go back and correct this. I did not know how Wufei's name was spelled when I first started out, and now my word automatically set it that way. Again, I ask your forgiveness please.**

**Other details: In the original anime and manga Makoto's hair is brown, and her eyes are green. I altered these, so I am noting this. **

**Last warning: Alternate universe far beyond the original series. Character's personalities altered as well as some physical details. Thank you**

The white-hot lights burned her hazel eyes. They blazed above, making her feel slightly nauseous and she felt very weak. If there was one thing Makoto (Mako) Lei Kino hated was the feeling that she was weak and venerable. The sweat of the past twelve hours labor hung heavily on her head. She shut her eyes as images whirled around her head. She heard the clink of needles, the smell of anapestic, and the stomach turning sight of blood in the bedpans below her. It was the smell of a recent birth, a smell that was vile, and the sight was very disgusting to. She fell back on the hospital bed. She was eighteen, and she didn't like this feeling of being dirty. She felt dirty and revolting. The events that had lead her thus far still rang violently in her head. All she remembered was having to eject when her gundam had been seconds from exploding. She'd been sent on a solo mission to Siberia. She wouldn't admit her fear to anyone, the fear that Usagi-chan would not be there to advise her and in a motherly fashion to correct her faux pas. Onyx, her Gundam, had exploded in a fiery ball as she lay bleeding on the snowy ground. It was totally annihilated, and she was powerless to prevent the great gundam's fall. She'd walked around in a daze, leaving droplets of her own blood in the snow.

She had been dazed and very odd state. She finally collapsed out of hunger and exhaustion. Her body was weak from her oozing wounds. That's when her whole ordeal had begun. This is when she'd been seduced by him. The man who thought he owned the entire universe and everything in it. He who thought all of life was an unraveling play before his eyes. He who had dumped her for a woman named Unne. She was tossed aside like a plaything. He'd strung her along with faulty declarations and flattering her. She'd tried to find her friend Usagi Tsukino, to no avail. She did not know Usagi had teamed up with the five Gundam pilots, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, WuFei, and Heero, to put an end to the bloody brawl that had ensued between Earth and the colonies. She couldn't know the attractions two Gundam pilots were developing for her strong-willed, logical thinking best friend. No, all Mako knew at the moment was the pain she'd gone through, the utter sense of humiliation she'd felt at being sucked into Treiz Kushronada's evil scheme.

That he'd lured her into sleeping with him. She felt like a harlot. The worst part was she'd also been stupid enough to get herself pregnant. He'd thrown her out two months after she'd discovered it to her horror. She'd slouched wherever she'd had the opportunity, and cried her eyes out. It felt luck was against her; then again it had been for the longest time. She heard the doctors and nurses step back into the room. She'd delivered about two hours ago, and the child, a tiny girl, had been cleaned and weighed. She had turned out to be 7 pounds three ounces.

They approached her asking if she wanted to hold the baby. Mako declined their offer, as she had already signed closed adoption papers months ago. Nobody was to know this, nobody but her. It would be a deep dark secret she'd take with her to the grave. She looked away as they wheeled the infant off. She sighed heavily, feeling like she could be smothered in her own cascade of raging emotions. Yes, she was a woman, but they didn't prevent her own emotions from nearly drowning her in a tsunami. She was required to stay overnight, to make sure she wouldn't have any hemorrhaging.

She was released the next day, feeling miserable. What could she do now? She had no Gundam, she had gained twenty pounds, and she felt really useless. Her blonde hair was very, very, scruffy and tangled. She hadn't really bothered to comb it, as she still felt lost. She mentally slapped herself and told herself she needed to quit giving herself a pity party. First thing on her agenda was to lose some weight. She detested the feeling of being fat. For that fact she reminded herself to never get herself knocked up again, she had hated her entire nine months of pregnancy. She'd been cranky, had the worst case or morning sickness ever seen, and felt very fat and unattractive. She was going to be nineteen in two months, but that fact did not cheer her up.

In fact, it made her feel even more like a failure for falling into such a sticky web at a tender age. She sighed heavily, and began to jog, still very sick and sore from the labor she'd had to endure. She wondered how in the heck some people went through this when they had five or six kids. They must be off their nut. She'd have to build a new gundam. She had heard of someone who was very knowledgeable when it came to gundams. Perhaps she could convince him to help her build a new, more improved version of Onyx. Even if this man called Howard couldn't actually help her to build a new Gundam, he might be able to refer her to someone who could. "Lord what fools these mortals be," she sighed under her breath as she continued to jog all the way to a peer, which could take her to where Howard was. She was slowly beginning to recede into her original weight before her unfortunate ordeal. A man in a Hawaiian shirt, which considering it was nearing the dead of winter was odd indeed, greeted her. She called out to him, "Are you Howard?" He hopped down from a platform, oil slick on his hands.

"Yes, I am. May I help you?" She thought the sight of him was rather funny, but dispelled her laughter in her mind.

"Do you think you could help me rebuild a gundam?"

His eyebrow shot up. "I'm not so good at building things from scratch miss, what was your name?"

She smiled; she was forgetting her manners. "Makoto Kino, call me Mako though." He shook her hand. "I've got enough fixing Deathscythe Duo decides to break him." A man with a long braid also jumped down from a platform.

"I heard that! I do not do that on purpose, it's just I happen to get hit by missiles." Mako scanned him over. He really was very hot. She mentally slapped herself, was she just calling a guy hot. 'Baka,' she mentally rebuked herself.

Duo peered over at her. "Nice to see a pretty lady for once," He grinned at her in a boyish fashion. She blushed intensely.

"She was trying to recruit me to build a gundam from scratch, as if I could do that," Howard huffed. Duo blinked in a disbelieving way.

"A female Gundam pilot? Not a Gundam like Deathscythe?" Duo asked.

Mako shook her head. "No, it's much smaller, but I don't have a Gundam anymore, as mine was blown to smithereens." Howard informed the both of them he was going to set out to finish the upgrades on Deathscythe.

Duo grinned at her again. "Not only do you look like and angel, you sound like one to." Mako was now the shade of a ripe tomato.

"I'm Mako Kino," she finally managed to introduce herself.

He gave her a roughish wink. "The name's Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie."

She cocked an eyebrow. "That is some introduction."

He laughed. "It's memorable right?"

She smiled. "Yeah that is for sure." He started at her in a very bemused fashion as she walked around watching Howard work. The framework was truly singed.

"Do you do this often?" Mako addressed Duo.

Duo looked sheepish. "I don't do it on purpose! I just happen to get with missiles!" Howard chuckled. "That's cause you are always barging in without thinking, I mean who else could have been captured by Oz twice on the same day?" Duo looked at a loss for words, and in spite of herself Mako found herself giggling. Giggling like a schoolgirl with a crush. She felt herself feeling embarrassed. She decided she ought to be going. Duo noticed her attempt to depart. "Are you leaving?" He asked sounding scandalized.

"Well I should, I don't think I'll be of much use." Mako replied

Duo looked appalled. "No stick around please. I am bored out of my brain with just the old man for company. Oww!" Howard threw a spare nut at Duo at his last words, and for the second time that day she'd found herself laughing again. It felt really good to laugh; she'd have done that properly in months. In spite of herself she found herself staring at the milky moon and its accompaniment the stars. She sighed softly; she really was a hopeless romantic in her heart of hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

"It really is beautiful from down here." Mako jumped startled at the sudden voice that chimed from behind her. "Gomen-ne, I didn't mean to startle you. It's just from Earth the moon and stars don't look like a graveyard." She turned to him. His sapphire blue eyes were so liquid, so haunting. He was showing her compassion and kindness. "You friend Usagi has been worried, she thought you died." Duo continued.

Mako's eyes widened at his words. "You know her?"

He smiled. "She teamed up with us a while ago, and now she's having to beat both Quatre and Trowa off with a stick. They both are in love with her."

Mako's mouth stood agape. "I was wondering what had happened to her, we lost track of each other after my mission in Siberia failed." Mako finished sadly, then a twinge of pain hit her in her gut. Siberia reminded her of her fatal liaison with Treiz, the one that had resulted in a pregnancy as well as a broken heart. Duo seemed to notice her abrupt change in demeanor cause he asked her, "Daijoubu?"

She felt tears threatening to spring into her aloof eyes. "Iie, I'm fine. I just had a bad experience back in Siberia."

Duo's eyes bore into hers; they held a look of concern. "What sort of thing happened to you? Your hands are shaking," He pointed down at her trembling hands gently.

"I ran into Treiz." Mako said glumly. With this one statement Duo's eyes widened in diameter. "He conned me into a romance with him, that was until he dumped me for Unne." Mako told him.

Duo looked sympathetic and frowned. "Gomen-ne, but you don't have to worry about that around here."

She smiled gently at him. "Doomo arigato, I like the braid by the way."

Duo smiled at this. "Yeah? Most think it's pretty weird, but I like it, even if it does get stuck everywhere." Mako laughed, her own long hair blowing in the wind slightly. "So is this what you do when you're not fighting?" She asked with interest.

Duo grinned at her. "I'm usually hanging out somewhere, but yeah I do have to come to Howard a lot. For some reason I'm always the first one to get shot at."

She found herself smiling at him. "Where is Usagi-chan?"

Duo pointed in a southward direction. "She's on the next colony, the way I hear it, there's going to be a major battle there against Oz. She's really one hell of a fighter."

Mako snickered. "Yeah that's cause she thinks it's a waste of time to focus her energy on men."

Duo's eyebrows shot up. "Nani? She's never had a boyfriend?"

Mako shook her head. "Well, not yet. She was always on my case for being a maneater." Duo's mouth stood agape.

Mako found herself giggling. "I am NOT a maneater, she just made it seem that way because I was always complimenting a hot guy." Duo looked amused, and Mako couldn't help but sneak another peek at his impressive and very attractive profile. His long tan braid flowed freely in the slight breeze. He looked very good in the current red leather, which was not Duo's usual attire. He was usually docked exclusively in black, but today he'd made an exception.

"How about a bite to eat?" He asked her casually. She was startled at the sudden question, and a bit timid. She still wasn't entirely healed from her fiasco from Treiz. She saw him looking at her hopefully and decided going out to get something to eat would be relatively harmless. "Hai, Duo. I am hungry." She followed him off the dock, to see a white truck standing there. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nani?" He looked at her sheepishly.

"Are you even licensed to drive?"

Duo gave a nervous laugh. "Iie, I'm not, but that doesn't ever stop Heero or Trowa so why it should stop me?" Mako began to sweat nervously and made sure her seat belt was fastened securely before Duo revved up the engine.

"I take it you are afraid of my driving?" Duo observed.

Mako blushed. "Maybe a little bit," she admitted honestly. He did do her the favor of only going ten miles over the speed limit, but she still felt she could keel over from a heart attack at any moment.

"That's not driving, that's suicide!" Mako growled after she'd leaped out of the passenger side.

To her surprise Duo busted up laughing. "If you think I drive like it's suicide, then you haven't seen Trowa or Heero behind the wheel."

She sighed. "No, and if they're worse than that I don't want to." He offered her arm while sustaining a roughish wink. He led her into a restaurant and Mako glanced casually at the menu before her.

"This is all junk food, you know the stuff that will have me weighing 300 pounds." Mako groaned.

Duo cocked an eyebrow. "What are you kidding, with your figure, you'd look good no matter what. I happen to like cheeseburgers, being as I am American." Mako shook her head in a very amused fashion; she'd admit she was already becoming highly infatuated with him. She was no Amazon who was determined to wipe men from the face of the Earth, but she was no idiot either. After what she'd gone through with Treiz she wasn't going to jump headfirst into anything. Besides, he hadn't even indicated he was interested, for all she knew he acted this way around all women.

He appeared to notice she was thinking, his next question addressed this, "Is there something you need to talk about, Mako?" Her throat suddenly felt very dry and had the texture of cotton. "Are you single?" She blurted out. She mentally slapped herself; she had not meant to word it like that at all.

She saw a grin appear on his face. "Hai, I'm single. Anata?" She knew she really ought to flee from this question, it was her fault she'd started this.

"Hai, I'm single to." She affirmed.

He seemed to relish this fact. "Which is surprising considering not only your physical looks, but the kind of person you are. A guy would be lucky to have a girl like you with him." He glanced and locked eyes with her. Mako felt herself once again blushing in his presence. "Arigato, Duo." He smiled at her again as they proceeded to order.

She finally caved in and ordered a strawberry milkshake, her favorite.

"And who was lecturing me on eating fatty foods earlier," He chuckled as he waved a fry in mid-air.

"You're going to take somebody's eye out with that thing," she scoffed back.

He popped the fry into his mouth. "Well you were, saying this was the kind of food that gets someone fat."

She half-smiled. "That's because it is, but due to your evil influence I decided I might as well indulge myself."

He finished off the last of his fries. "I do happen to like you a lot." He offered out of nowhere.

She was a bit startled. "I do like you to." She chose her words carefully. He paid the tab and offered her arm again as they walked near the bay area. "I know you've got concerns about not wanting to get involved with me too early, so I'm not going to push you into anything you don't want." His blue eyes stared into her hazel ones, their height difference was apparent at this point. But Mako was more concerned with the depth of his eyes. She was searching them, looking for sincerity, and she saw it in bountiful amounts reflected in his eyes, such haunting beautiful eyes.

She managed to find her voice. "It's not that." She answered him and continued. "I'm just afraid, but it's not because of anything you've done."

Duo picked up on where she'd left off. "You just need to know if you can trust me? You need to know that I mean what I say and that I won't hurt you?"

Mako looked up at him surprised, considering they hadn't met but a few days ago. "Hai. I'm sorry it's so hard for me to trust." He tilted up her chin until she found herself lost in those haunting eyes again. "Don't worry Mako, I tend to prove all that to you." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. She felt her barriers coming down in spite of herself. The upgrades and repairs to Deathscythe were finished within the week. Mako had been dreading it; she'd been so happy and content with Duo's company. He uplifted her and made her laugh. She needed that so much right now, and her raging crush on him remained and his on her. He was just being very slow, very gentle, and patient with her. He wanted her to see she could trust and rely on him before he tried to pursue it further. "Are you leaving?" She asked him mournfully.

"I have to," He sighed. "I have missions I have to fulfill, I have to end this war at all costs." She turned away feeling immense sadness beat at her chest, like a second emotional death. He touched her shoulder gently and said her name so softly; it felt more like a caress. "I can find you. When I can, I will find you."

She turned to face him, his eyes bearing into hers. "Can you promise me that?" He touched her face very softly. She closed her eyes, enjoying it. "I can't promise you, but I can promise if I'm still alive I will find you somehow." Duo offered softly.

She wanted to tell him she wanted more than friendship out of all this. "Duo, can we be more than friends?"

He smiled so gently. "Hai, we can, and I want us to. I'll never hurt you." He said if very softly. "

I believe you." Mako said. She threw her arms around him and even dared to give him a soft kiss on the lips. He kissed her back.

"Don't worry I'll be okay." Duo assured her. She watched him as he left. She had no idea where to go.


	3. Chapter 3

She wandered aimlessly until she was barreled over by a girl with dirty blonde hair. "Could you at least apologize?" Mako called out angrily to the retreating girl's back. "NO TIME!" She hollered back. "RUN!" She shouted at Mako. Mako was about to ask why when she saw the soldiers hot on the girl's tail.

"Oh crud." Mako sighed and took flight. She managed to catch up with the girl, who forcefully pulled her into a dark alley.

"Keep quiet," the girl demanded in a hushed voice. They heard the footsteps and clinking of guns. The soldiers scanned around for a few minutes, then skipped over the alley where the two women were hiding. The girl's features came into the light. Mako's eyes widened. "Usagi-chan!" She called joyfully.

Usagi looked at he skeptically then on closer inspection did a double take. "Iie, is it you Mako? You're not dead?" She shook her head and hugged her best friend happily.

"I managed to survive I thought you were the one who died!" Mako grinned.

Usagi returned her embrace, but soon went back on the alert. "Mako-chan, we need to get out of here. Oz is after me, and it's not safe to stay here."

She looked at Usagi curiously, but nodded. "Okay, how do we get out of here?"

Usagi scanned the terrain. "We're going to have to use a lot of back roads Trowa showed me, be very quiet, no talking that might tip them off." She nodded and followed Usagi obediently. She made sure to make her footsteps as quiet as possible. They finally reached the outskirts of town, where Mako noticed a fire was going lowly. "Trowa must want coffee." Usagi muttered. She'd heard very briefly about the other Gundam pilots from her time with Duo. She wasn't expecting to be greeted by a very handsome very exuberant blonde man.

"Usa-ko you made it back! I was about to come after you!" Concern shone in his eyes and Usagi seemed embarrassed by his sudden attention.

"Iie, Quatre-kun I'm fine really." Usagi grumbled

Quatre kept examining Usagi with a critical eye. "I don't care, I don't like you going out there hardly protected! What if Oz captured you?"

A second man stood up, indeed holding a mug of black coffee. "Quit fawning over her, you're embarrassing her." He said in a monotone voice. Mako inspected this man closely as well. He wore a haircut Mako had more frequently seen on women. He wore a poker face and didn't seem at all concerned Oz troops had almost pummeled Usagi.

"Couldn't you show an ounce of concern, would it kill you Evil Kinevil?" Quatre frowned.

Usagi laughed at Quatre's last comment. "You've been hanging with Duo too much." Mako's ears perked up. "Duo's been here?" She glanced around as if hoping to spot him. "He's not here right now." The other guy answered her dully.

"Usa-ko, who's this?" Quatre asked pointing to Mako.

"This is Makoto Kino, or Mako as she insists on being called. I thought she'd died but we literally ran into each other in the city. Mako this is Quatre Raberba Winner and that is Trowa Barton." Usagi introduced. She recalled Duo's comment that both men were chasing after Usagi relentlessly. Another man appeared from the throng, he was of Chinese decent.

"Don't tell me you've taken in another stray. And a woman no less, women are so weak" He scowled in supreme dislike.

"Don't be such a stiff Wufei, you're just mad because I beat you at fencing." Usagi smirked and Wufei huffed and disappeared into a tent. Trowa looked at Usagi. "Would you like some coffee?" He asked. She walked over and he handed her a steaming cup. "Doomo arigato." Quatre showed all the signs of killer jealousy as he sat promptly at Usagi's other side. Mako took the only available space left. She declined Trowa's offer for coffee. "I heard your Gundam self-detonated." Usagi addressed her attention back to Mako. "Hai, it did. Now I feel pretty much naked."

Usagi sipped her coffee and said to her, "I happen to know a Gundam you could use, not as good as the one you had before, but at least you'll have something. Although WuFei hates it I've gone out helping these guys when they go on missions."

Quatre cast a nasty glare in Trowa's direction. "And I have to be there to protect her." Trowa snorted. "She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but yes I do like being there to back her up should any harm befall her." Mako glanced at the two men who seemed to be mentally sparring off, and Usagi sighed. She wasn't used to two men dueling for her affection. It was both endearing and annoying to her. She wandered where she was going to sleep. "Uh what tent do I get?" Mako questioned.

Usagi pointed to the middle tent. "I sleep there so feel free to bed down if you're tired." She whispered in Mako's ear. "I know you're going to ask so I'll tell you later. First I have to make sure they don't kill each other." Mako nodded and ambled over to the tent. She yelped in surprise to be greeted by that overbearing Chinese man, WuFei. "What are you doing here?" WuFei's lip curled.

She glared at him. "I'm a pilot and Usagi's friend so why shouldn't I be?"

He still observed her with dislike. "You're a woman, women have no place in the battlefield, Usagi included. She has those two idiots fawning over her and is distracting them from their mission."

She scoffed. "Have you ever tried it? Maybe it wouldn't hurt if you did." With that, Mako vanished into Usagi's tent and began trying to make herself comfortable on the makeshift bed. She heard Usagi outside the opening as well as the jumble of Trowa and Quatre's voices.

"I'll see you guys in the morning." Usagi managed to fend off the two men and sighed as she entered the tent. "Must be your animal magnetism." Mako joked.

"Really this is getting ridiculous. They're both fighting over me and it's sweet in a way, but childish in another. They act like I'm the only woman in the world."

Mako sank her head into a pillow. "That's because you probably are to them. You do like one of them?"

Usagi bit her lip. "You can't have both of them." Mako rebuked.

"I know that, but I like both of them for different reasons. If I pick one I hurt the other, I'm not sure what to do." She got up gave Usagi a hug and a pat on the shoulder. "You'll figure it out, for now let them trip over themselves to impress you," Mako smirked evilly. "That's really horrible Mako." Usagi laughed along with Mako. "

So, what is going on with you and Duo?" Usagi asked.

Mako blushed. "We're trying to start a relationship."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "I felt that one coming a while back. You two are going to be so gushy it's going to give me a toothache."

Mako felt herself embarrassed again. "We're not that far yet."

Usagi let her hair fall loose. "You will be if I know you." Usagi took down a spare pallet and made herself a bed. "You've just been here this whole time, after we were separated?" Mako asked.

Usagi fluffed a pillow. "No, I wondered around for a while. I'd lost all my memories for a short time, which was until Quatre found me. I was a mess, I had the same clothes as when I'd crashed and I hadn't cleaned up since before then. He took me here and cleaned me up, caring for me. Trowa wandered in, and eventually WuFei. It took me a couple months, but I regained my memories and found my Gundam. With Trowa's help, I was able to repair it. I then remembered you'd been sent on a mission in Siberia. I heard from the wire you'd been killed when your Gundam caught fire." Usagi crawled into her makeshift bed.

"What actually happened?" She looked directly at Mako.

Mako ran her fingers through her hair nervously. "I was hurt badly, oozing blood in the snow and I must have ambled around. When I awoke I was in a very expensive upper-class bed. My wounds had been cared for. That's when I found out it was Treiz Kusronada who had found me and cared for me. I had to stay there over the course of a few months until I was entirely healed, he managed to manipulate me and conned me into a bad romance with him. He kicked me out after he found Unne. I met Duo when I went to Howard. Howard couldn't build me a Gundam, but at least I've found Duo." She finished her tale and Usagi surveyed her. "Would you be ready to try out your new Gundam tomorrow?"

Mako nodded. "Hai, Usagi-chan. I need to keep my mind occupied." The two women bade each other goodnight and succumbed to the deep realm of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: About the song _Yesterday, _by the Beatles. The lyrics are altered for Mako because she is a girl thinking about a man. The original lyrics are not half the man I used to be, and she in place of he. I realize this, and it is only altered for the this section of the fan fic. The Beatles own the song Yesterday; I do not. I only enjoy the song.**

Mako saw herself dressed entirely in black. She heard the collected sobs of the agonized souls behind her. A couple stood in front of her, the man's arms draped around the weeping woman's shoulder. She was crying into his chest, her youthful face stained with tears. She saw the man's pained and somber expression as he stared at the grave in front of him. Mako walked softly away from the couple and read the name: Lexi Rowe Candace. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "Oh Lexi," She whispered onto the breeze.

_**Yesterday all my troubles seemed so far away, now looks as if they're here to stay.**_

**_Oh I believe_ in _yesterday. _**

_**Suddenly, I'm not the half the girl I used to be. **_

_**There's a shadow hanging over me, yesterday came suddenly. **_

**_Why he had to go I don't know, he wouldn't say. I said something wrong, I don't know, how I long for yesterday. Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play. Now I need a place to hide away. Oh, I believe in yesterday. Why he had to go I don't know, he wouldn't say. I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday. Yesterday, love was such an easy to play. Now I need to place hideaway. Oh, I believe in yesterday._** The violent sunlight hit her face in the bright morning. Usagi greeted her. "Ohayo, are you ready to go?" Mako nodded as the two exited the tent together. Trowa and Quatre greeted Usagi in their different fashions. Quatre even greeted Mako. "Ohayo Quatre-san." She smiled back as he scurried off to finish breakfast.

Trowa took a more sulky approach and lingered near Usagi's side. "He took over my coffee, I don't appreciate it." Mako had to stifle her fit of giggles.

Usagi cast her a warning glance. "You can do it some other time." She patted his arm and his eyes softened a bit. "Breakfast is ready!" Quatre called out to the three of them. They all lumbered over as they served themselves.

"Where's Wufei?" Usagi asked. Trowa answered.

"He left this morning, he said it was something important. Besides, we have to tear this camp down anyway. The Oz is onto us." Usagi concurred. "We'll have to split up, we might not see each other for a while. Where did we hide that spare Gundam again?" Usagi asked.

Quatre pointed this time. "It's in the north of the forest. I'll take you and Mako if you want later Usagi." He smiled sweetly.

Trowa sipped his coffee. "I'm going in case you're ambushed. You can never be too careful."

Quatre wrinkled his nose. "I can handle it, I do pilot Sandrock."

Trowa seemed to smirk. "Whatever you say pretty boy." Quatre spit out some of his drink at this remark and began to argue as Usagi groaned. It seemed they did this often. Mako watched, and grinned. She had already picked her favorite, Quatre. Trowa was such a stiff, and far too serious. Usagi glanced back and forth between both, let out a frustrated sigh and went to go get cleaned up before they had to tear down the camp.

"Oh now you made her mad smooth move," Quatre glowered angrily.

Trowa shot him a death glare.

"Oh quit acting so immature and break it up." Mako laughed and separated them both. "Must I send you both to time out until you decide to play fair?" Mako was practically in hysterics. She heard Quatre mumble an apology under his breath and Trowa said nothing but went to his tent. "Is he always this grumpy or am I just a special case?" Mako addressed Quatre.

Quatre laughed. "He's always like that don't take it personally."

Mako smiled appreciatively. "You're sweet Quatre-san. Don't give up on Usagi-chan. She's stubborn and may act cold but she's really not. She uses that to cover up. I'd really like to see you two get together. Next time I get the chance I'm sending Trowa to Siberia."

Quatre laughed. "Are you Duo's girlfriend?"

Mako blushed crimson 'How does word spread so fast?' She thought silently to herself. "Hai, I am." She smiled in a very 'I'm head over heels' sort of way. Quatre flashed her another smile, and she felt a rush of gratitude towards him. Usagi came back feeling refreshed to see that Trowa had already left for who knows where. "Let's get you to that Gundam." Quatre rose quickly and picked up Usagi's fast paced stride. Mako kept her usual "Sunday walker" stride and was quite a bit behind the pair in front of her.

"Mako-chan we don't have all day you know!" Usagi called irritably over her shoulder. Mako stuck out her tongue.

"Yes mother!" Mako replied with dripping sarcasm. They finally came upon a clearing blocked by towering pines, some wild brush, and what looked suspiciously like poison Ivy. "Let's go around," Quatre addressed them all. Mako glanced up at the Gundam before her. It was a fine-shined black, with streaks of blue in the metal. It was similar to Onyx, but nothing could replace her fallen Gundam.

"Go ahead and give it a try Mako-chan." Usagi pushed her still unsure friend forward. Mako managed to climb into the cockpit. She tried out the controls, just doing the basics for now. Usagi and she could do a spur later on.

"How's it handle?" Usagi called up to her. "

It handles pretty well, it has a harder system than Onyx though." Mako replied honestly to Usagi's inquiry.

"You can try it out more later, right now we just need to be sure you'll be able to transport in it."

Mako nodded. "Hai, I can handle that." Usagi watched Mako carefully while Quatre looked on, fairly impressed with the now nineteen year old's skills.

"We have to leave in about fifteen minutes, so be ready. I need to go get my Gundam." With those words, Quatre and Usagi left the secluded bit of forest and Mako used the still foreign controls. She wondered where Duo was but, she knew she shouldn't worry. Duo's nickname was the "Great Destroyer" after all, and any man that kept explosives stored in his hair ought to be able to take care of himself fairly well. Still, she couldn't help but feel venerable. She knew she was young, and inexperienced in many fields of life. She heard a rumbling in the distance and saw two large Gundams. The smaller one was Usagi Tsukino's and the larger one called Sandrock piloted by the easy-going Quatre Winner. Mako found herself seized upon a peculiar thought, was Quatre the only one the Gundam pilots to have a middle name? She shook this random thought from her mind as Usagi called to her.

"Mako-chan are you alive over there?" Usagi called out.

Mako nodded. "Hai, gomen-ne. I'm ready now." She followed the pair in front of her, trying to keep her mind empty, but it was no use. Duo's long braid, haunting eyes, and roughish smile kept floating around her head like an overused Beatle's song.

"Mako-chan keep your focus here and now, this is no time to get distracted," Usagi reminded her friend gently.

"You're right, if I get distracted I'll be target practice for Oz." They finally landed at a base. Mako exited her cockpit and addressed Quatre.

"Quatre-san, where are we?" She stared at the base surroundings.

"It's the Lake Victoria Base, which at the current time is uninhabited to my knowledge." He replied to her. Mako felt goose bumps rise on her forearms. Something about his place gave her the chills. They walked around the base, which at the moment was covered in a fine dusting of snow, and Mako observed the absence of security. She felt security was far too lax for a military base.

"Nani? No security, that strikes me as ominous." Mako told her companions.

"You're far more clever than I would have given you credit for," An almost bored voice said behind Mako. Mako nearly jumped out of her skin, and even let out an uncharacteristic shriek. Quatre and Usagi turned quickly to see the source of Mako's distress. "Trowa-kun you shouldn't sneak up on people like that, you probably nearly gave Mako a heart attack." Usagi gently scolded Trowa. Mako gave Usagi a glare and had to channel the urge to give Trowa a fierce slap for being such a bakemono.

"I didn't think a pilot would have such thin nerves." Trowa replied simply. Mako's hand was now twitching as if it was possessed. She managed to abate her anger and they came inside the cold base that housed beds.

"Is it safe to stay here overnight?" Mako asked the general audience, a tinge of worry and concern dotting her voice.

"It should be. Oz thinks this is an abandoned base after all," Quatre replied reasonably. Usagi smiled kindly at him, and Mako once again felt herself almost overcome by an uncalled for fit of giggles. Mako decided to investigate the mess hall, seeing as she'd picked at her breakfast earlier in the morning. Makoto Kino had never been that much of a morning person, she considered noon early in the day. She found out they actually had the rations to make herself one thing, army stew. She sighed; at least she could get herself some caffeine because they had a vending machine.


	5. Chapter 5

She was about to announce her less than satisfactory discovery, when her ears picked up the distinct whirr of a motor. She had a very nasty feeling about this base, but she had been known to be paranoid before, so she desperately tried to shake off the feeling of foreboding developing in the pit of her abdomen. That night the four of them ate the only thing available, the not so appetizing army rations. Quatre, Trowa, and Usagi seemed lost in their own little private conversations amongst themselves, while Mako felt like an outsider. She did take part in the conversations; she just didn't feel she was grasping whatever bonded the two men to Usagi so much. She supposed it was her commanding persona and confidence in herself and her abilities. They were several things Mako hesitated on, making Usagi the more conventional model for a leader. Mako was still battling to dispel her fears when she crawled into bed a few hours later. Mako was forced awake from her slumber by a loud defending boom.

"We're under attack!" She heard more than one voice chorus.

"Crap," Mako cursed as she struggled into regular clothes.

"It was a Coup De Aught by Oz! Those omitted !" Trowa cursed also under his breath as he scurried over to Heavyarms. Mako had barely suited up when the whole base was under full-blown attack. Mako had yet to name her Gundam, but had finally settled on Aquarius. It might sound a tad bit hippy, but it suited Mako, which was all that mattered. Mako began to fumble with her new Gundam, still a novice at the control panel. She was in the way of an oncoming missile.

"Mako get out of there!" Usagi shouted desperately as she battled with six Gemini suits. Mako was trying to maneuver out of the way, when a large green scythe sliced through the missile like it was no more than butter.

"I think you could use a hand pal." A very familiar voice chided in Mako's cockpit. "Duo?" She called questionably.

"Mako?" You could almost hear the happiness in his weary voice.

"Babe, are you okay?" He asked tenderly.

"Hai, thanks to you babe." She replied back softly.

"You can have your mushy little reunion later! We're right in the middle of a battle!" Another voice rang out, the voice of WuFei, whose sole emotion seemed to be anger. The battle kept getting thicker; more troops were being called to replace the ones the six Gundams were slicing through.

"It's no good, there's too many!" Quatre called in exasperation.

"Don't give up! They'll have to retreat at some point!" Usagi said in an encouraging voice.

"Looks like you all need my help as usual." An unknown voice to Mako said.

"Heero! It's about time you showed up! We're getting our butts kicked!" Duo had a touch of humor in his voice. So this was the suicidal pilot called Heero Yuy. He was very good, almost in a spooky sense. The tide seemed to miraculously turn in their favor after the arrival of Heero. They managed to fend off the invading troops, much to Mako's relief. She felt the sweat dripping off her brow. She tripped and expected to fall flat on her face onto the pavement. Instead, she was enveloped in strong masculine arms.

"You ought to be more careful Mako." She found herself nearly nose-to-nose with Duo Maxwell.

"Duo!" She cried happily and threw her arms around him. He laughed happily and held her closely to him. The rest of the fighters were emerging from their Gundams, some of them wearing looks of disgust at Mako and Duo's display of affection.

"They ought to get a room or they'll give me a cavity." Trowa replied bitterly.

"Jealous are we?" Quatre smirked.

"I'm just saying you shouldn't be so sickly sweet in front of the entire world." Trowa sneered. Usagi grabbed Trowa's arm. Quatre's eyes flared and he tried to distract Usagi's attention away from the more serious Gundam pilot. Mako, meanwhile, was too busy focusing all her energy on Duo to notice what else everyone thought.

"I missed you, babe" She told him gazing intently into his welcoming blue eyes.

"I missed you to baby." He smiled at her and they drew closer for a kiss. The rest decided to head for the bunks, as rain began to pour from the sky. Duo and Mako were oblivious and still stood there kissing as the rain fell upon them. Quatre insisted on walking Usagi to her room.

"Which one of do you really like?" He finally blurted out.

Usagi turned to him. "Nani?" She answered back.

"I mean as boyfriend potential, is it me or Trowa you want?" His eyes held an expectant gaze. 'Great now I'm up against a brick wall,' Usagi sighed inwardly. "I like you both, you're both very close friends."

Quatre sighed. "Are you telling me you haven't made up your mind yet on either of us?" His eyes held disappointment and a twinge of rejection.

"What am I supposed to do Quatre? If I chose either one of you, the other I didn't chose gets hurt!" Usagi called.

"You'll make your decision when the time is right," was the last thing Quatre said before trudging off to bed. Usagi sighed, why did this all have to get so complicated? She liked both of them for different reasons, and she wished she'd never been thrown into this situation at all. Mako woke up sweaty, and clammy. That same dream she'd had about Lexi now haunted her this night. She reached over to turn on a lamp and take a swig of water when she noticed something that had not been there when she had first went to sleep. The object was a note written on pale almost transparent parchment. Mako swallowed hard and let her eyes move over the note to read its message:

Mako,

I have Lexi in my possession. I am surprised you managed to keep a thing like this from me. However, she will be most useful in helping me to take over what I want. If you think you can save her go ahead and try. I'd advise you to do this by yourself, because dragging others into this will force me to take desperate measures. You know who I am.

That was the end of the note and a large lump had lodged itself in Mako's throat. How had Treiz found out about Lexi? She knew he wasn't making empty threats. She had to save her daughter somehow. He said she shouldn't drag other people into this. She mournfully thought of how she'd tiptoe around this with Duo. Would he even want her if he found out this dark secret of her past? She bit her lip, a nervous habit she possessed, and decided it was a now or never situation. She got up and dressed herself, and managed to burn the wretched note into oblivion. She did not want a soul to know. This would be a battle between her and Treiz; she would not Lexi die at his blood-stained hands. She began to walk into the night, the stars shining beautifully above her. "

Why are you leaving?" She heard his voice and jumped.

"I, I can't say." She finally fumbled.

He turned her around to face him. "Daijoubu?" Duo asked as he stroked Mako's cheek in a loving fashion. This simple gesture nearly had her driven to tears. She clutched him to her. "I wish I could tell you babe, and even if I could you wouldn't like the answer."

His eyes were gentle as he ran a free hand through the loose strands of her hair. "Nothing about you could drive me away." She felt guilt swim bitterly in the pit of her stomach. She would have to do this by herself, and she could not turn him away, nor did she want him to find out where she was headed and follow her.

Duo noticed that she seemed reluctant to tell him her problem. "You can tell me anything."

She sighed, and looked once again into those eyes, the eyes of the man she was falling in love with. "I have to do this by myself or more than one person is going to get hurt in the process. Gomen-ne."

He grabbed her hand. "I don't care, I'm not letting you do this on your own. This has something to do with Treiz doesn't it?"

She gulped and nodded vigorously "Hai, baby it does."

Duo's eyes held a glint of anger. "What did he do? Did he threaten you? I'll kill him I swear!"

She leaned onto his chest. "He threatened more than me." Duo looked at her quizzically. "I need to tell you more about what happened to me in Siberia to understand what I'm saying babe." She took his hand and led him to a spot close to the bunks near the abandoned base. She then began to tell him how after she'd been wounded, Treiz had seduced her, and the pregnancy she'd had to go through.

He pulled her exceptionally close to him. "Mako, that's horrible, I'm so sorry."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "It doesn't make you love me any less?" He smiled and kissed her passionately. "Nothing could ever make me love you any less."

She smiled. "I love you babe, and I always will." She held him tightly before rain began pounding the both of them unmercifully. "We better get inside before we're soaked entirely through." She smiled as he wrapped his hands around her waist and they walked through the doors together. "I better go dry off and get to my bed before Usagi-chan thinks we spent the whole night together." There was a slight glint of mischief in Mako's eyes.

Duo pretended to be shell-shocked. "Are you trying to tell me that wasn't your plan, I am hurt." Mako laughed. "You ought to have me in a bit higher regard than that."

He smiled. "I hold you in the highest regard of them all."

She blushed. "And I you, babe." She gave him a loving kiss before heading off to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

She tossed and turned trying to figure out how to save Lexi and keep Duo alive at the same time. She wasn't about to let him die, and she would make sure Treiz would pay for what he'd done. She heard more and more of his treachery. He was evil and out to run the world, but he'd have to get through the Gundam pilots first. Her eyes blazed with newfound fury. Treiz had no right to prey upon the innocent as he had in the past. She would try to make this go as smoothly as possible. She sighed, her light still blazing slightly in the now soaked night. She found a light suit and a dark coat. She opened her door silently, not wanting anyone to hear it creek. She wondered if Duo would forgive her. She slipped out, pausing slightly at Duo's door.

_ kotoba yori wakariaeru_

_manazashi ga soko ni areba_

_hito wa minna ikite-yukeru..._

_mayowazu ni jiyuu ni_

_ayamachi wo koete_

_kidzuku hontou no yasashisa_

_anata to mitsuketa kara_

_ai to yoberu tsuyosa wo...!_

I believe your love

_furue nagara_

_kuchidzuke ni kasaneta negai_

(_"anata" ga ite... "watashi" ga iru..._)

_wasurenaide itsumo_...

I believe your dream

_tsunoru omoi..._

_itoshisa wo inori ni kaete_

_kono kodou wo tsutaetai yo_

_atsuku hageshiku..._

so far away

_arasoiau dake ja_

_erarenai dare mo... nani mo_

_osanai te ni sashinobetai..._

_kegare no nai tokimeki wo_

_odayaka ni toki wo_

_kizamu komorebi no nukumori..._

_daremo ga idakaretai_

_zutto kitto eien ni...!_

I believe your love

She sighed and silently kissed her dark knight farewell as she headed towards the place where Triez held her biological daughter hostage, the remote outpost in Siberia, where this entire chaos head begun in the first place. Mako suited up in her very frigid Gundam. She checked to make sure she had enough fuel for the journey, and checked that all her systems were go. She strapped her seatbelt and flew off into the night sky. She wasn't sure if Duo would forgive her for taking off so hastily, but she knew this had to be done. Mako licked her lips out of pure nerves, and concentrated on trying to keep her Gundam in the right position. She tried to force out thoughts of Duo, which keep drifting across her head at odd intervals. She watched as the brush below her became more sparse, and looked on the monitors, to see that the temperature had dropped drastically. By midday, she would reach that hellish outpost she detested so passionately

_ On Duo's end _

Duo awoke to the sunlight hitting his face. He yawned and creakily dismounted off the spring mattress. His plan was to go wake up Mako, he'd heard from Usagi that Mako could sleep like the dead after she finally was able to get to sleep. He grabbed a glass of water from his nightstand, but had a feeling he could not place. He sat there for a moment trying to collect his thoughts. He felt as if something was amiss, but what? He put on his usual attire (the black priest's outfit with the high neck), and walked down the hall where Mako had been sleeping when he'd left her last night. Usagi was already up and about, talking to both Quatre and Trowa in undertones. No doubt, the two had already had their morning squabble over who was better suited to be Usagi's koibito. "Ohayo Duo." Quatre called out, his voice did not have its usual cheerfulness attached to it.

Duo replied back "Ohayo, Quatre. What is going on?" He darted his eyes over to Duo, which held concerned looks.

Usagi looked the most nervous of the three. "You're not going to like what I have to tell you," She replied as she and Duo stared each other down.

" Did I miss a battle in the middle of the night or what?" He asked shocked.

"Iie, it's about Mako," Quatre fidgeted nervously.

"Nani? What happened? Is she hurt? Is she sick?" He fired questions rapidly.

"Calm down, she's gone." Trowa replied in his usual calm and nonchalant voice. "Gone? What do you mean gone?" Duo growled angrily. Quatre looked at the Deathscythe pilot fearfully and scooted closer to Usagi's side.

Trowa huffed at this movement. "Be a man for once pretty boy." Quatre shot him a death glare.

"What we mean by gone, is she took her Gundam and left. Did you two get into a fight last night?" Usagi inquired.

"Iie, we were getting along great, she said something about having trouble with Triez and.." Duo trailed off as realization hit him squarely in the face. "I should have known! That baka Treiz has Lexi! How could she go out on her own? He'll kill her!" Duo cried out suddenly, leaving the trio behind him absolutely baffled to what he was talking about.

"What just happened?" Quatre blinked.

"From what I gathered, Mako has had a run-in with Triez, and now he's out for revenge. But who's Lexi? Probably a friend Mako made in flight school." Usagi shrugged.

"He's going to go after her," Trowa chimed in on whim.

"I'd expect so, he isn't about to let his koi go after a maniac by herself." Usagi said in her matter-of-fact tone.

Quatre smiled as he looked at her. "You always know what to say, Usa-ko." She blushed slightly at his compliment, which Quatre was quite good at.

"Shall I escort you to breakfast?" His eyes were lit up in excitement, his zeal and energy, like that of a young boy, were charming. Not to mention it would make most girls become a puddle in mere seconds. Usagi blushed and Trowa tried to offer her his other arm. She looked back and forth between the two men, having no idea who's to accept. She came up with a compromise. "How about we just walk down all together instead." Quatre slightly frowned but nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

_In Mako's Gundam_

The temperature was below freezing, and Mako was deathly afraid if she kept this much longer that she'd suffer a severe case of frostbite. She looked slowly to the scenery before her, it hadn't changed too much since the last time she'd seen it. The snow was thick and almost blinding, she was amazed she hadn't crashed into anything yet. She kept her heater going at full speed as the looked for an abandoned field to safely make her descent. She flew for a good ten minutes before she found an appropriate spot to land. She grabbed the extra coat she brought and prepared to confront the madman holding her daughter hostage. She didn't have to look too far.

"Makoto, I knew you'd come swiftly." A cold calculated voice said She felt hatred course through her veins as never before. He stood before her, looking smug and dominant as usual. His air of being in control and commanding all those around him spilled into all aspects of his life. His love life was not excluded, that Lady Unne would discover soon enough.

"I didn't come here to play games you baka, let her go, she'd got nothing to do with you." Mako's hand twitched near the gun she'd snagged back at the base.

He smirked. "Ah feisty as always, and hasty. That was always your problem Mako. You're far too strong-headed for your own good. As you know I shall soon own this world and everything in it. People will bow before me."

Mako snatched the gun and pointed it at him. "BAKEMONO! SHI-NE!"

He laughed cruelly. "Kill me now and I will make sure the girl suffers the same fate." Mako's hand twitched horribly, but she lowered the gun and sagged her head in defeat.

"Good, cooperate and I let her live. Rebel and I shall be forced to take drastic measures." His eyes glinted maliciously. Mako felt a sudden chill and nauseous feeling, and it wasn't from the cold, but from the cold of Treiz's soul.

She followed him into a sparsely kept warehouse.

"I had no idea you'd keep this sort of secret from me, it makes things that much more interesting. I could use her in my conquest." Treiz grinned nastily. Mako felt herself dying to shot the baka right her and now.

She kept her temper in check, however. "This doesn't concern you, now get over it. I made a mistake I'm not too proud of, but that's behind me now."

Treiz snickered. "You'd like to think that, but I believe you are forgetting that she happens to posses half of my genes. I never dreamed you'd be stupid enough to let yourself get knocked up." She snarled and lunged, throwing her small guns aside in the process. She swung with the blunt force of her fist and managed to make Treiz suffer a very nasty looking nosebleed.

"You little whore! I won't let you get away with that!" His eyes blazed and she felt the blood rush in her veins.

"Try it." Mako dared. Treiz swung wildly again and Mako blocked him with a very a swift kick, uppercut, and jab.

"You've gotten better at fighting, I see. Whoever is knocking you up these days must be some hot shot." Treiz taunted.

She growled. "Quit calling me a whore you baka! I came here to make you release Lexi! She's innocent in all this!"

Treiz gave a very evil sort of chuckle. "You think I care? I knew it would be the only way to lure you here!" The two continued their square off until a woman stepped out from the shadows.

"Mr. Treiz, Zechs Marquis is here. He wants your advice." If Lady Unne had intended to say more than she did, she never got around to it, as she spotted Mako she instantly froze. Mako felt herself stiffen at the sight of Treiz's lover. Unne was in fact in on Treiz's plan to draw Mako in from the beginning. Treiz had a suspicion (which had turned out to be false) that Mako might have had something to do with the five main Gundam pilots, and by seducing her he could extract information from her.

He'd found out she was not affiliated, nor had she even met the elusive pilots at that point in her life. Infuriated, he'd revealed how he'd been with Unne, even during the course of their relationship, and thrown her out on her butt. How he'd found out about Lexi was once again through Unne. Unne had known the couple that'd taken in Mako's baby after she gave birth. They were ambassadors between the colonies and Earth, not in the broad sense like Reelena Dorlen, but still ambassadors. Unne's interest had been peaked, and she'd done some digging.

Although the adoption had been closed, she was still able to dig up records, and see that Mako had named Treiz as the baby's biological father. Unne relayed the information to Triez, who in turn used it in his favor. He already knew the inner workings of Mako's mind, and how her personality was designed. He had all the cards in his favor, as he displayed now. Treiz turned around to address Unne. "Tell him I'll be there in just a moment," she turned around and left. Mako wiped off a bit of blood that had flecked onto her arm. "It's useless to struggle unless you want to inflict more pain, before you start throwing more punches you might want to see what you're up against." Treiz smirked nastily and Mako hung her head defeated. She trudged behind the egocentric man, and found herself wishing Duo were there to help her out of this sticky predicament.

Duo meanwhile was trying to locate her, to no avail; she seemed to have disappeared from within his range. He cursed, he wasn't about to risk her being killed by a maniac like Triez. Usagi quietly observed as he jumped off from his Deathscythe mobile suit and started kicking the ground and cursing rather fluently. "The reason you can't find it is because the coordinates have now been taken out of the system. You would have to have been there before to know how to get there," Usagi said in a calm and logical sort of voice.

"Have you been there?" Duo asked with newfound hope in his voice.

"Just once, but I'll come with you. No telling what sort of trouble Mako will throw herself into. But first, you're going to need to explain some things to me."

Duo raised and eyebrow. "What sort of things?"

Usagi had fished out her flying goggles (who happened to have been a gift from Quatre Winner) and went on to tell him "The things you began to ramble about this morning. Tell me who Lexi is and why she's so vital."

Duo licked his lips in a nervous fashion. "I don't think Mako would enjoy the fact I was telling you this."

Usagi finished adjusting her goggles. "I'll have to know, and I'm her friend I need to know these things."

Duo silently admitted defeat. "Hai, I'll tell you, I get the feeling we're in for a long flight as it is. Do Quatre and Trowa know where you're going? They'll be frantic once they find you missing." Duo asked.

"Iie, but they're grown men, they can handle themselves." Usagi said calmly. With that, the pair of them took off after Makoto Kino. Mako rubbed her head, and found congealed blood had situated itself there. Treiz had always played dirty, and today or night whichever the case may be, was no exception. The new lump on her head throbbed violently, and Mako felt her constitution lurch violently. That's when she noticed dried blood around her nose as well. She'd obviously swallowed much blood during the ordeal she couldn't remember. Her eyes slowly recognized the silhouette of the man she'd come to know as evil and conniving.

"What happened?" She growled in a dangerous, no-nonsense voice. Her eyes blazed, and her skin seemed to give off an aura of being extremely ticked off.

"My dear Mako, have you not yet learned any manners?" Treiz smirked.

"What did you do to me? I wake up covered in blood. WHAT DID YOU DO YOU BAKA!" Mako finally screamed out of pure frustration and pent up anger.

Treiz chuckled in his sinister fashion. "If you insist upon knowing Makoto, I tried to put you in this room peacefully. You, being your stubborn self, struggled with me. Unne tried to shove you in, but you two got into a rather nasty catfight. I finally had to hit you over the head to knock you out."

Mako glanced down and noticed the handcuffs on her arms. "You sicko! This was all a plot to lure me in!"

Treiz smirked. "The conquering hero just figured this out, how clever." Lady Unne appeared at the door, closely at her side the masked (currently unmasked man) known as Zechs Marquis. His true identity was that of Miliardo Peacecraft, of the once pacifist rulers the Peacecrafts. His sister Reelena Dorlen (Peacecraft) had been queen for a short time, but had now reverted back to the role as ambassador.

"Mako we meet again. The last time we meet you were half dead. I remember how scared and confused you were, like such a little girl." He was less cruel and more tactful than Treiz, but still every bit as deceitful and scheming.

"Why don't you send in your girlfriend to finish off your dirty work Miliardo?" Mako snorted.

" Baka, I am not Miliardo! I am Zechs!" Miliardo spat.

Mako felt a gleam of triumph in her eye, knowing he hated having his true identity revealed, even in company where it was already known. "Ashamed of who you really are?" Mako dogged back at him.

"I wouldn't smirk if I were you Kino, you're in no position to bargain." Mako's eyes instantly shifted from distaste to fear. Suddenly, Treiz was the one with a glimmer of victory in his eyes. He had a small pink wrapped bundle in his arms that was squirming.

Mako eyed it, and her face paled. "You wouldn't! Don't you dare touch her you baka!" Mako lashed violently against her cuffs, now thinking maybe Duo had a point keeping explosives in his hair. Treiz and Miliardo watched her mildly interested. "Calm yourself Kino, do what we say and we won't harm your little bastard child." Miliardo replied coldly.


	8. Chapter 8

Mako felt her skin redden and chafe and decided she'd best cooperate. She would not dare endanger her daughter's life. She sighed and admitted defeat.

She grimaced and faced the two. "What is it you want from me?" She replied grudgingly.

"Our opponents have five weapons of mass destruction. It would seem Oz is on the losing side, we have no such weapons, no such pilots as those who pilot those Gundams. You will not be our only weapon Kino, your friend Usagi Tsukino will soon join our ranks." Treiz grinned at her. Mako spat on the ground. "I'd rather be picked apart by crows than join you!" Mako snarled back.

"Fine it's your choice. But either you join us and become our weapon or this baby dies!" Treiz said threatingly.

Mako looked horrified as Treiz held a gun to the soft fuzz on Lexi's head.

"IIE! I'll do it! Just let her go! Let her live!" Mako was hysterical.

Treiz lowered his gun. "She'll live, as long as you don't do anything stupid." He uncuffed Mako and instructed Unne to lead her to the training facilities. "As of today Mako, you're getting a new mind education."

_In the command center of the Siberia Base_

A young lieutenant stops Triez.

"Mr. Kushrenada, we have an incoming transmission from Fire." Treiz looked very pleased.

"He's finally reporting. It's about time. I sent him on that spy mission months ago. Link him up." The subservient officer obeyed his commanding officer and Codename Fire appeared on the screen.

"Fire, I thought you had deserted us." Treiz commented to the man on the screen. "No sir, I've just had trouble getting away long enough to get back to you. After all I can't be seen by anyone else."

Treiz nodded. "So what's the latest on Tsukino?"

Fire paused for a moment. "I've been told she'd gone looking for Makoto Kino, and she has another pilot, Duo Maxwell with her."

Treiz nodded happily. "Good, she should be easy enough to wear down with time. Maxwell could make a very nice bargaining chip with the other pilots. Any thing else to report Fire?"

Fire paused for a moment. "Nothing new at the moment sir."

Treiz studied his spy for a moment. "Very well, keep digging for new weaknesses." Fire gave a military salute. "Roger sir." And the screen went blank.

_To Duo and Usagi, flying towards Siberia _

"Are you telling me Mako had a baby while she was in Siberia, and that Treiz is the father?" Usagi felt herself going numb from the copious amount of information Duo had just relayed to her.

"Yes, and Treiz had kidnapped her and lured Mako in." Usagi thought Mako had been reckless, and she deduced that nothing good would come of this. Treiz liked to have his way, and would use any means to get it.

"I have a feeling somebody's watching us." Usagi announced to Duo, who was dwelling on thoughts of his beloved Mako. He was heartily concerned for his koi's safety, and more concerned that Treiz would drive her over the edge.

"Who could be watching us?" Duo asked.

Usagi shrugged her shoulders in true bafflement. "I don't know. Demo, I have a feeling that someone out there wants to kill us all." Duo checked his scanners but could see no enemies on radar, or in the general vicinity.

"You believe there's someone on the inside leaking out information to Oz?" Duo questioned Usagi.

"I think that's a distinct possibility. They always seem to find out where we're operating and what we plan to strike. They also seem to know far more about me than I have ever let on. I know Mako would never do a thing like that. It's just trying to figure out who the Benedict Arnold is that is still a mystery to me." Duo sighed, his heart heavy. He'd find Mako, no matter what the cost.

_Back to Mako _

Her body ached, she felt as if she was on fire, as if she'd been drug through the mill and left out to dry. Her muscles screamed in agony. Her thoughts had always been of her koibito, Duo. She'd give anything to be wrapped in his loving arms, curled together as they slept peacefully. Instead she was put through rigorous tests of physical and mental strength, and attempts to brainwash her mind from all previous thinking and ideology. She would not be moved, she would not allow them to wear her down. She would die before she'd kill innocents, or her koibito and his comrades. They'd always hold the card of maternal instinct over her head. Even though she had no intent of raising Lexi herself, she was still the child's mother, biologically, and she did love Lexi.

Even if she didn't like the fact of what she'd done, Lexi was totally innocent. It was not her fault Treiz was her father, it was not her fault she'd been born in such tragic and difficult circumstances, that blame lay solely on Mako, who was now paying the price for her idiocy. Every time she made the minutest movement, her body screamed in agony and she felt herself once again in a very hard spot. She could not maneuver when she was so exhausted, and she had a sneaking suspicion either Treiz or his minions had drugged her without her knowledge. Treiz stepped into the room, his pompous aura glowing around him. "I see we're starting to erode a little of that stubborn pride you hold so dear. No doubt your boyfriend Duo taught you that!"

Mako's weary eyes glanced into the cold hard orbs of Treiz's. "Nani? How did you get information that I was involved with Duo?" She snarled. She did not want Duo to be a part of this; she could not live with herself if they found a way to hold another person captive just because of her.

" A little birdie told me," Treiz grinned. Mako felt a dying urge to punch the baka who stood before her. However, she fainted as she attempted to stand.

"Iie, Mako. You are far weak to do anything rash, which I know you would like to." Treiz forced her to sit and gave her a hard look. "I'll permit you to see Lexi, she's been impossible to quail, and I grow tired of her incessant crying." Mako nodded and Treiz had Unne bring in the tiny child. Mako cradled her, she was a precious child, and she wouldn't let Treiz lay a hand on her.

"I'll be back soon." Treiz threatened as Mako began to control the frightened baby. This young infant had been torn away from the only parents she had known, and was now at the hands of madmen. She looked up at Mako with frightened eyes. She'd didn't fidget as she had moments ago, instead she seemed calmer, as if she recognized Mako in a way. Mako recalled that she'd read that newborns recognized their mothers by scent, so perhaps because Lexi was still so young she still had a faint recognition of Mako because of her scent.

Mako slowly rocked the tiny girl slowly feeling an odd emotion overcome her suddenly. It wasn't the maternal instinct of protection she'd felt but regret? What was there for her to regret besides ever getting involved with Treiz in the first place? There was no way she was fit to raise a child, she just wasn't the motherly type and Lexi was much better off with parents who were prepared for this sort of thing. She groaned, Treiz knew all her weak buttons, one being she was about as softhearted as it got. Which was part of the reason she had a tough time being a Gundam pilot, she didn't have the skills of a samurai, nor did she have the mindset.

"You're the same sap then as now Makoto." Treiz laughed hollowly.

"You'd have to be pretty cold-hearted to kill innocents. Then again I forgot you have no heart!" Mako growled. Treiz viscously snatched Lexi out of Mako's arms. Lexi started wailing again and Mako felt her instinct to protect and serve flail up in dangerous levels. "LET HER GO!" Mako bolted forward and felt something stab her back.

She pulled out the offending dart quickly. She saw purple liquid spill out of its tip. He'd drugged her. "I shall wear you down Mako, easily." He sneered in her face as Mako fell over on the ground limply.


	9. Chapter 9

._ 'Iie, Iie!' She moaned her body-shaking all over. "Don't kudasai" She begged him as he stood before her, his face scowling. _

"_I own you wench so shut up." His eyes were hard as she trembled, merely fourteen and sold like an object at auction. "Demo, demo iie!" She pleaded as he inched closer to her, his cold hands skimming her body. _

"_Strip." He demanded harshly. _

"_I won't do that." She growled. _

"_You'll bring shame to your whole family. If you sleep with me I'll save your worthless village." He laughed harshly. _

_She backed away. "I'll find another way I'm not going to degrade myself with a baka like you." _

_His eyes blazed. "The sensei of your village knew my demands you idiot girl. He'd rather sacrifice you than the entire village. He does not care, he says you're troublesome." Her eyes narrowed as he closed in on her. _

"_IIE!" She delivered a swift kick to the Oz solider that rounded on her. She panted and ran for her life and never looked back. The village was slaughtered in a battle less than a week later, including Mako's parents. She took up the life of a pilot… This is what is sounds like when the doves cry.._

Mako held her head, feeling violently ill, both from her nightmare, and whatever the heck that drug that had been injected into her. Her eyes misted. The whole village had died, because of her. She broke down dry sobs racking her body. She collapsed again into deep slumber.

_ Usagi and Duo _

"How did the enemy get our position how did they know?" Duo demanded angrily as he used his scythe to slice through another troublesome enemy solider.

"I have no idea," Usagi sighed in exasperation, missing the two enemies attacking her from the rear.

"Usagi-san watch it!" Duo cried out in alarm. Usagi felt herself fumble for the cannon button. She didn't have to when another Gundam finished the job for her.

"Looks like you could use some help." A chipper voice called and Quatre's boyish face appeared on the screen.

"Quatre-kun!" Usagi called happily.

"You're getting careless Duo." Trowa chimed in, firing the cannon on his Heavyarms. "Guess I owe you one." Duo said in his usual lighthearted tone. Together, the four pilots managed to fend off the incoming enemy aircrafts.

"If this is just a taster I hate to see the main event," Duo told all of them casually. Usagi nodded in fevering agreement. "You're right, I don't know how they knew that we were coming, but they got the information somehow, and now we need to rethink our strategy." Quatre immediately took his place at Usagi's side, as was usual. Trowa came beside her as well, throwing distrustful looks at Quatre.

"Get out of the way you worthless pretty boy," he sneered.

"I have proven myself as much as you have," Quatre retorted.

Usagi sighed. "You're both very qualified, but right now I'm more worried about how we plan to penetrate the base. Treiz will have the whole thing guarded, I'm beginning to think the only way to get past him would be to have a distraction." Trowa in far from his usual manner volunteered. "That's settled then, I say we wait a little bit to strike, that way they'll think we might have given up." All nodded in agreement.

"Usa-ko are you sure this is the right thing?" Quatre's voice was a mixture of concern and love for Usagi. "Hai, Quatre-kun I'm sure it will work."

Quatre smiled broadly at you. "I'm sure you're correct as usual Usa-ko." Duo felt himself grinning at how apparent Quatre's undying love for Usagi was.

Trowa sighed agitatedly. "We have a mission to complete remember?" He reminded them all harshly. "You're beginning to sound a lot like Heero." Duo remarked. But in true Gundam pilot fashion, they all took off into the sky together, Quatre and Trowa closely guarding Usagi. It would take two weeks before they could strike, and Mako would be in very poor condition by that time.

_ Back to the base with Mako _

Her hair lay limp and ragged. Her face was pale and she was freezing to the touch. Dried blood flaked off her, and she was caked with grim and muck. Her breathing was uneven, as if she as unsure whether she should keep breathing these life-giving breathes or not. She was worn and her health at the moment very unstable. She hadn't eaten for a long period of time, and taken in very little liquids. Her captors had injected different drugs into her system to make her more docile and obedient. They'd used several tactics on her to make her relent. She thought it might be better off if she just died. She coughed violently and blinked several times trying to clear her blurred vision. "Do you surrender?" Treiz asked her nastily. She glanced up at him, for once her eyes unfeeling, as if she'd had her soul sucked out of her body. "Whatever you say," she replied blearily.

He grinned. "It's finally working, those drugs are finally having the desired outcome! Soon Makoto Lei Kino shall be our very own WMD!" Treiz laughed as Miliardo watched.

"Don't get too cocky Treiz, she could still regain her own willpower, it's not wise to underestimate her." Miliardo cautioned.

Treiz sipped a cocktail. "What sort of moron do you take me for Zechs? I know this, which is why she'll have a steady stream of drugs in her system." Miliardo still felt a nagging doubt in the back of his mind, but decided it would not be right to question someone higher in rank than he. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew Noin would also think that Treiz's plan was ludicrous. Miliardo glanced at the very spaced out woman.

"Duo?" She asked suddenly, her eyes darted wildly like a hunted hart.

"So she calls out for her lover, this shall make the game board even more interesting." Treiz smirked as Mako's head drooped onto her chest.


	10. Chapter 10

_Mako's POV _

She felt as if she'd had her head in a vice. Her eyes were unfocused, her tongue lolling around in her mouth. The past few days felt fuzzy. She could remember the peculiar sensation of flight, flight in her Gundam. She remembered the night she and Duo had shared as well as quailing a tiny infant. What else? She tried to grasp her throbbing head, she could not remember!

"You belong to me now, Mako." A cold and cruel voice snaked its way into Mako's ponderings. "You will do what I say or suffer a very drawn out and tedious death. As well as that little girl of yours." Mako dimly recognized the man addressing her. "If you want your lover to live you shall obey me you wench." She felt dumb, and desperately tried to awaken the part of her slumbering mind to protest against the man's ridiculous commands, but instead all she managed was a weak nod. "Excellent," the man smirked as Mako struggled once again to awaken her slumbering and dull mind.

_Back to the rest of gang _

"That's it I'm getting tired of this!" Duo growled firing a missile and causing an Oz base reactor to turn into a fiery inferno.

"You just gave away our position you baka!" Trowa started trying to counterattack against the bombarding mobile suits.

"Oh crap," Duo growled again as he sliced through two suits dogging him relentlessly.

"I'm out of ammo!" Usagi cried out suddenly. The suits came crashing with a screeching and sickening thud.

"We're dead." Duo frowned. Quatre put his hands up in the air to surrender and Trowa eyed his captors slowly.

"These are three of the people Mr. Treiz was after right?" One soldier questioned the other. "Hai, it's also that Usagi Tsukino he's been dying to get his hands on." The soldiers handcuffed them all and started to drag them into the Oz base. Duo silently formulated a plan in his mind. He could escape, if he was very cautious about it. He decided he better not make a ruckus about being captured or they would keep closer surveillance on him then he wanted. Usagi was also silently formulating her next strategy move. Treiz has obviously been planning to capture her sooner or later, and now was her time to rid herself of him once and for all. They all were put in solitary identical cells. They were devoid of light, and they were informed they'd be fed once a day. Quatre was an exception; he was led away by two escorts.

"They must really want to do him in," Duo remarked.

Trowa wore a skeptical scowl. "Maybe he's been hiding something and they want to weasel it out of him," Duo suggested to blank air. All were silent, except for Duo, who'd rather talk to himself than dead silence. Quatre felt the guards loosen up once they were out of earshot and the range of vision of Duo, Usagi, and Trowa.

_Mako's POV _

She felt as if she'd had her head in a vice. Her eyes were unfocused, her tongue lolling around in her mouth. The past few days felt fuzzy. She could remember the peculiar sensation of flight, flight in her Gundam. She remembered the night she and Duo had shared as well as quailing a tiny infant. What else? She tried to grasp her throbbing head, she could not remember!

"You belong to me now, Mako." A cold and cruel voice snaked its way into Mako's ponderings. "You will do what I say or suffer a very drawn out and tedious death. As well as that little girl of yours." Mako dimly recognized the man addressing her. "If you want your lover to live you shall obey me you wench." She felt dumb, and desperately tried to awaken the part of her slumbering mind to protest against the man's ridiculous commands, but instead all she managed was a weak nod. "Excellent," the man smirked as Mako struggled once again to awaken her slumbering and dull mind.

_Back to the rest of gang _

"That's it I'm getting tired of this!" Duo growled firing a missile and causing an Oz base reactor to turn into a fiery inferno.

"You just gave away our position you baka!" Trowa started trying to counterattack against the bombarding mobile suits.

"Oh crap," Duo growled again as he sliced through two suits dogging him relentlessly.

"I'm out of ammo!" Usagi cried out suddenly. The suits came crashing with a screeching and sickening thud.

"We're dead." Duo frowned. Quatre put his hands up in the air to surrender and Trowa eyed his captors slowly.

"These are three of the people Mr. Treiz was after right?" One soldier questioned the other. "Hai, it's also that Usagi Tsukino he's been dying to get his hands on." The soldiers handcuffed them all and started to drag them into the Oz base. Duo silently formulated a plan in his mind. He could escape, if he was very cautious about it.

He decided he better not make a ruckus about being captured or they would keep closer surveillance on him then he wanted. Usagi was also silently formulating her next strategy move. Treiz has obviously been planning to capture her sooner or later, and now was her time to rid herself of him once and for all. They all were put in solitary identical cells. They were devoid of light, and they were informed they'd be fed once a day. Quatre was an exception; he was led away by two escorts.

"They must really want to do him in," Duo remarked.

Trowa wore a skeptical scowl. "Maybe he's been hiding something and they want to weasel it out of him," Duo suggested to blank air. All were silent, except for Duo, who'd rather talk to himself than dead silence. Quatre felt the guards loosen up once they were out of earshot and the range of vision of Duo, Usagi, and Trowa.

"Mr. Kushrenada has been wanting to speak with you Fire." One of the soldiers mentioned to Quatre casually.

"I know I haven't had much time to report back to him. Trowa Barton is already highly suspicious of my actions." Quatre said. The silence of the halls echoed with each footstep they took, a reminder how absent real life was. The soldiers opened up the door leading to Treiz's office, where he shied Unne away at Quatre's arrival.

"It is about time I saw you again. I was thinking you were getting cozy and fat on that paycheck I send you." Treiz motioned for Quatre to sit down. Quatre obliged. "Gomen sir. It has been difficult to slip under the radar of Trowa; he's too perceptive. I've also been trying to throw Usagi off my trail. I had to erase her data files after she started trying to do a trace on me."

Treiz looked at him sourly. "We need to finish this swiftly, Mako is not become docile as expected. There has to be a weakness we haven't' exploited to our advantage." Quatre was inwardly battling with himself. He honestly had feelings for Usagi, but he pledged himself to Oz. He had agreed to infiltrate posing as a pilot for their cause. He now felt torn between his duty, and his love for Usagi.

"I'll bring you Duo Maxwell if you swear not to harm Usagi."

Treiz's eyes grew hard after Quatre stated his request. "Falling in love with your target is the stupidest move you can do on a espionage mission! You bakemono!" Treiz hit his fist hard on the wooden desk, which cracked like a gunshot.

"It was an accident, sir. I did view her as my target, but that changed." Quatre directed his vision at the ceiling, knowing full well he'd endure the wrath of Treiz if he peered directly in the line of vision.

"Fine, I shall make this little deal with you Winner. You get Mako to surrender and I shall not harm this little wench of yours. Also, you must agree to fight for my side when the time comes."

Quatre nodded. "Hai, I agree." Treiz smirked.

"That's a good boy, now go make sure the Great Destroyer doesn't attempt an escape." Treiz barked. Quatre obeyed, all the while feeling bubbling hot guilt plague the pit of his stomach. Duo struggled to find a way to make his escape from the chains that held him bound. He'd found he was lacking the explosives needed to blow the hinges off the cell door to escape. His prison had become deathly silent, Trowa and Usagi had stayed up for a couple of hours whispering in urgent, hushed voices, but a heart-wrenching calm had befell the place after they'd fallen asleep. The guards had not returned Quatre since they'd first been captured. Duo sighed heavily and leaned against the cool metal of the bars. "Mako, where are you?" He called softly.

He'd thought of nothing but freeing his koi after she'd left. He knew she was in danger, that Treiz had disgusting plans to use her. He wouldn't' let that pervert touch her, he'd die before he gave up. He was the Great Destroyer, and he loved her. She loved him, and he'd help her so they could live out the rest of their lives together. The door creaked open noisily. Duo felt his defenses rear up, only to see the familiar boyish face of Quatre.

"Quatre, what did they do to you man?" Duo asked as Quatre came closer to the cell. "They didn't do anything." Quatre said in an uncharacteristic monotone.

"Nani? They took you away first!" Duo cried incredulously.

Quatre sighed. "I know you don't want Mako to die, so please cooperate." Duo's eyes blazed, but he reluctantly agreed. Quatre nodded his head in the direction of Duo, and the guards took him away. A thousand horrifying thoughts filled Duo's mind. Was his beloved Mako near death? What were they doing to her?

has been wanting to speak with you Fire." One of the soldiers mentioned to Quatre casually.

"I know I haven't had much time to report back to him. Trowa Barton is already highly suspicious of my actions." Quatre said. The silence of the halls echoed with each footstep they took, a reminder how absent real life was. The soldiers opened up the door leading to Treiz's office, where he shied Unne away at Quatre's arrival.

"It is about time I saw you again. I was thinking you were getting cozy and fat on that paycheck I send you." Treiz motioned for Quatre to sit down. Quatre obliged. "Gomen sir. It has been difficult to slip under the radar of Trowa; he's too perceptive. I've also been trying to throw Usagi off my trail. I had to erase her data files after she started trying to do a trace on me."

Treiz looked at him sourly. "We need to finish this swiftly, Mako is not become docile as expected. There has to be a weakness we haven't' exploited to our advantage." Quatre was inwardly battling with himself. He honestly had feelings for Usagi, but he pledged himself to Oz. He had agreed to infiltrate posing as a pilot for their cause. He now felt torn between his duty, and his love for Usagi.

"I'll bring you Duo Maxwell if you swear not to harm Usagi."

Treiz's eyes grew hard after Quatre stated his request. "Falling in love with your target is the stupidest move you can do on a espionage mission! You bakemono!" Treiz hit his fist hard on the wooden desk, which cracked like a gunshot.

"It was an accident, sir. I did view her as my target, but that changed." Quatre directed his vision at the ceiling, knowing full well he'd endure the wrath of Treiz if he peered directly in the line of vision.

"Fine, I shall make this little deal with you Winner. You get Mako to surrender and I shall not harm this little wench of yours. Also, you must agree to fight for my side when the time comes."

Quatre nodded. "Hai, I agree." Treiz smirked.

"That's a good boy, now go make sure the Great Destroyer doesn't attempt an escape." Treiz barked. Quatre obeyed, all the while feeling bubbling hot guilt plague the pit of his stomach. Duo struggled to find a way to make his escape from the chains that held him bound. He'd found he was lacking the explosives needed to blow the hinges off the cell door to escape. His prison had become deathly silent,

Trowa and Usagi had stayed up for a couple of hours whispering in urgent, hushed voices, but a heart-wrenching calm had befell the place after they'd fallen asleep. The guards had not returned Quatre since they'd first been captured. Duo sighed heavily and leaned against the cool metal of the bars. "Mako, where are you?" He called softly. He'd thought of nothing but freeing his koi after she'd left. He knew she was in danger, that Treiz had disgusting plans to use her. He wouldn't' let that pervert touch her, he'd die before he gave up. He was the Great Destroyer, and he loved her. She loved him, and he'd help her so they could live out the rest of their lives together. The door creaked open noisily. Duo felt his defenses rear up, only to see the familiar boyish face of Quatre.

"Quatre, what did they do to you man?" Duo asked as Quatre came closer to the cell. "They didn't do anything." Quatre said in an uncharacteristic monotone.

"Nani? They took you away first!" Duo cried incredulously.

Quatre sighed. "I know you don't want Mako to die, so please cooperate." Duo's eyes blazed, but he reluctantly agreed. Quatre nodded his head in the direction of Duo, and the guards took him away. A thousand horrifying thoughts filled Duo's mind. Was his beloved Mako near death? What were they doing to her?


	11. Chapter 11

He had to save her. He was roughly thrown into a small room. A petite figure was hunched in a corner. Her blonde hair dirty and ragged, as well as full of tangles. Needle marks grazed her otherwise ebony skin, her grip slack.

"Mako! Baby what the hell did those bastards do to you!" Duo lunged forward, only to trip on a rough patch on the tile work. Duo managed to pick at the cuffs that had been binding his hands. Mako slumped forward, but Duo rushed forward to catch her. "Mako, wake up. It's me Duo." He tenderly brushed back her bangs and held her close to his body. Her eyes fluttered open sloppily, Duo felt immense anger at the amount of drugs that had been pumped through her body. Mako stared up at him, her brow scrunched in concentration. Then, her eyes held their old light. Her arms encircled his waist. "Babe, you came for me." Mako held on to him like a dying woman. Duo smiled and pulled her closer, talking softly.

"Of course I came for you, I love you more than anything in this world. I would die for you." She laid her head on his chest, running her hands across him.

"I missed you. I love you so much." She sighed. He smiled gently against her lips as they kissed. Passion pent up from their long separation spilled over. That was until they were rudely interrupted. Mako wrapped her arms around Duo's neck clutching him lovingly.

"How absolutely sickening." Treiz smirked.

"You bastard." Duo growled with ferocity.

"I'm going to have to break up this sap feast I'm afraid," Treiz smirked.

"Iie! Don't take him from me!" Mako sobbed. "Babe, don't leave me, kudasai." Her eyes met his, their love reflected.

"I'm not going anywhere baby." Duo soothed as he kicked his would-be captor squarely in the groin. Duo rushed back to Mako as they fell tightly together in each other's arms.

"You have to get through me first." Duo's eyes blazed with intense hatred.

Treiz laughed icily. "You both should thank Quatre Winner for this little shindig, he fed me information and now I have you both where I want you!" Both pairs of eyes darted to the blonde-haired man watching the spectacle in the corner. "TRAITOR!" Duo and Mako yelled. Quatre flinched, but hung his head in shame. Quatre was told to exit the room and he did so without a word to the couple that would have been his comrades. Mako slowly regained her impulsive independent streak.

"What are you going to do to Usagi-chan? You better keep your hands off her you baka!" Mako stared down her captor. "Oh she's safe, her little boyfriend made the deal to turn in Duo if I promised to keep her safe." Mako felt a lead weight crush her chest. Duo piped up at that moment.

"And what are you planning to do with the both of us," his voice was very spiteful, a very unusual tone from the happy-go-lucky Duo Maxwell.

Miliardo came into the room, and surveyed the scene before him indifferently. "You Maxwell are a worthless pawn, something to give Mako a little motivation to be a bit more cooperative in her fate."

Mako's eyes emitted fear. "Nani, don't hurt him!"

Treiz smirked. "I was going to either give you the choice to bend to my demands or to kill your chibi koibito." Mako gulped and Duo groaned and slumped forward. Mako pulled him closer to her looking hatefully at Treiz.

"Don't worry it's just a sedative, it'll wear off in a couple of hours. However, if you continue to evade me I shall kill him right in front of you. Your little bastard child is next."

Mako sighed and a few tears trickled down her cheeks. "Hai, I surrender. On the condition Duo is unharmed." Treiz numbly agreed to the fiery blonde's request. Usagi awoke groggily, her neck painfully cricked. She rubbed the spot that was quickly becoming a nuisance, to find a very boyish blonde-haired man glancing down at her with a concerned countenance. "Anata." She snarled. He jumped back from the bars with a startled expression. After a moment, an ashamed sigh escaped his lips.

"Usa-ko listen to me kudasai." He began gently.

"IIE! You betrayed us all! I trusted you and here you were selling us all out!" She spat back at Quatre.

"I was up against a wall, he threatened to kill my father if I didn't help him." Quatre replied back bitterly.

"Better to die like a man than live like a coward." Usagi sneered and turned her back on him.

Quatre looked at her and sighed. "Usa-ko," he began but was abruptly cut off.

"Don't call me that, we're not dating." Quatre looked crestfallen, but knew he should and did expect her reaction. He went over into the shadow cast portion of the room. "You need to help Mako, if you don't Treiz will kill her. He's already murdered her daughter's adoptive parents." Usagi stopped what was going to a barrage of insults with his statement. "Here, I'm letting you out. I'll be a dead man by dawn." Quatre unlocked her cell door. Quatre then vanished.

"Quatre-kun wait!" In a very uncharacteristic emotion for Usagi, tears rolled down her face. The face-off began that morning. Treiz forced Mako to be equipped like a battle maiden, and he hadn't yet revealed his dirty secret. That he'd killed Lexi's parents which would leave Mako in a very awkward position.

"You better not backstab Treiz or I might turn into a murderer killing you!" Mako's eyes were filled with hateful malice.

Treiz smirked. "Your stupid lover nearly blew up half the base when I had him drugged last night. You pick dangerous men Mako." Treiz laughed sickly.

"The only dangerous man I ever stupidly got involved with was you!" Mako sneered as she stated these words. Treiz lashed out at her and Mako laughed a very satanic laugh, which shocked Treiz.

"I think we forget you gave the little girl a gun this time." Mako laughed hysterically. "You've snapped." Treiz replied coolly.

"Ah not I've finally discovered the joy of the gun! No wonder you're such a freak!" Treiz stepped back; he'd never witnessed such a maniac look in Mako's eyes. The shooting began, but not from Mako this time.

"Matte!" A male voice rang out.

"Winner! I paid you and promised I would spare your father's worthless life."

Quatre sighed, his gun still smoking. "You killed Mako's daughter's parents. That was not part of the deal!"

Mako's eyes blazed. "You what! You traitor!" Mako screamed enraged. Treiz called for back up and a free-for-all shoot out began. Quatre ran away from the Oz soldiers who were swarming him. Apparently Treiz had named him as a traitor and he was to be killed at all costs. Quatre came very close to being shot, but escaped narrowly by ducking behind tanks or the corner of the main building. A large explosion suddenly rocked the newly formed battleground.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Treiz cursed angrily. A few moments later Duo Maxwell emerged grinning. "Babe!" Mako smiled half relived half amazed.

"Hey baby! I told you I'd escape!" Mako grinned and embraced him. The couple was able to steal a quick kiss before Duo shoved them both down to avoid incoming fire. "Wow, it's crazy out here!" Duo remarked while hanging onto Mako's waist. Quatre was being weighed down by a piece of machinery that had him pinned down.

"Shi-ne you traitor!" Treiz had a victorious gleam in his eye. Quatre sighed and closed his eyes for the impact. Duo and Mako were unable to help Quatre; too many boogies were blocking their path. Mako anticipated and dreaded for the fatal shot to ring out at any second, but to her surprise, it did not. Mako was able to peer up to see Usagi standing protectively over Quatre.

"Usagi?" Quatre questioned confused.

"Hai, it's me." She smiled sadly. Mako kicked her way through the rubble and managed to secure a path to help Usagi in lifting the machine part off of Quatre's back. "Why'd you come back. I lied to you, I betrayed you by giving away your positions."

Usagi shook her head, her eyes downcast. "You did it because you didn't want your father to die, I forgive you. I don't exactly trust you, but I forgive you." Duo and Mako arrived and together they heaved and Quatre was freed.

"It all comes down to this does it?" Treiz questioned Mako, Duo, Usagi, and Quatre who stood there silent and poised. Mako lifted her gun, as Treiz slowly cocked his. "Mako-chan, you really don't have to do this." Usagi pleaded.

"Iie, it's time to put a dictator in his grave." Mako gripped the trigger as Treiz raised his gun. Before any shots were fired, Quatre was squirming on the ground, blood pooled at his feet. Mako turned to tend to the wounded Quatre. Someone had stealthily sneeked up behind him and shot him square on the back of his head. Quatre moaned and Usagi looked as if she'd lose it. Treiz took this opportunity to bolt. Mako watched him scamper off and cursed. "I can't leave when Quatre's so hurt!" Usagi looked up with dead eyes. She was holding Quatre's hand and trying to clot the bleeding. "Mako-chan, you and Duo go ahead Treiz off. If you don't he'll get away for sure." Mako glanced uncertainly at her koibito, who glanced down worriedly at his fellow pilot.

"What about Quatre? Shouldn't we stay here and help you take care of him?" Duo asked. Usagi glanced down and shifted Quatre head into her lap.

"Honto, it will be fine. Don't let Treiz get away kudasai." Mako nodded and gave Usagi a hug.

"Take care Usagi-chan." Duo and Mako both gave their best wishes to Quatre before taking off after Treiz. Quatre coughed and his lips moved as I he was trying to speak.

"Iie, don't. You're hurt, I need to get you out of here." Quatre shook his head. When he spoke it was broken and through excruciating pain.

"Usa-ko, don't. I need to tell you something." There was a great pause. Usagi squeezed his hand.

"Quatre-kun nani?" Quatre coughed and lurched violently, his eyes pinched shut. He gritted his teeth before replying, "Aishiteru." With that his gasping became shallow and labored.

"Quatre-kun iie! Don't die on me! Aishiteru!" It looked as if there was a faint smile on Quatre's lips before his chest heaved and he was still.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Notes: The song format has been fixed. I do not own Invicible, that belongs to Pat Benatar and the record label. Thank you, and please enjoy.**_

His countenance looked contented, even peaceful. Amongst the gunfire and dying cries of agony the heart wrenching sobs of the usually strong and logical minded Usagi Tsukimo could be heard echoing through the battlefield like a mournful and haunting requiem.

_**This bloody road remains a mystery. **_

_**This sudden darkness fills the air. **_

_**What we waiting for? **_

_**Won't anybody help us? **_

_**What we waiting for? **_

_**We can't' afford to be innocent, stand up and face the enemy. **_

_**It's a do or die situation, we will be invincible. **_

_**This shattered dream you cannot justify, we're going to scream until we're satisfied. **_

_**What we running for? **_

_**We've got the right to be angry! **_

_**What we running for? **_

_**When's there's nowhere we can run to anymore.**_

_**We can't afford to be innocent, stand up and face the enemy. **_

_**It's a do or die situation, we will be invincible. **_

_**And with the power of conviction, there is no sacrifice. **_

_**It's a do or die situation, we will be invincible. **_

_**Won't anybody help us? What we running for? **_

_**When's there's nowhere, nowhere we can run to anymore. We can't afford to be innocent, stand up and face the enemy. **_

_**It's a do or die situation.**_

_**We will be invincible. **_

_**And with the power of conviction, there is no sacrifice.**_

**_It's a do or die situation, we will be invincible_**.

Mako and Duo tracked Treiz to the abandoned warehouse.

"You can't escape, we've got your cornered!" Duo yelled fiercely.

"How classy Mako. Sending your lover in to kill me." Treiz chuckled.

Mako snarled and hopped the fence.

"Babe hang on a second!" Duo yelled.

"Don't you talk to Duo like that!" Mako pointed the barrel in Treiz's face.

Treiz laughed. "I never said you weren't pretty when you were mad, even if you were the worst lover in bed I've ever had."

Mako stuck the gun to his temple. "All it would take one shot and I could splatter your brains right here! How dare you after you did what you did talk to me about sex!" Treiz laughed and slapped the gun out of Mako's grasp. Duo vaulted the fence. "Babe! You can't go rushing in like that! He'll kill you."

Mako looked downcast. "Gomen, baby. But he's done so much damage. Nani? Where is he?" Mako cursed after she looked around for Treiz.

Duo cursed and pointed upward. "Zechs picked him up in Tallgeese."

Mako vaulted the fence along with Duo. "Okay, I'll meet you there babe." Mako nodded and went off in the direction of her Gundam. "Iie, you're coming with me." Mako looked at him puzzled. "Since when could Deathscythe hold two persons?"

Duo grinned sheepishly. "Never but I don't mind you sitting in my lap do you?"

Mako blushed. "No way babe." He smiled and took her hand as they headed in the direction to the infamous Gundam 2 a.k.a Deathscythe.

_Back to Usagi _

The battle was still raging; Usagi had managed to lift Quatre's body and was sobbing hysterically. She felt like a failure. Quatre had come back to rectify his mistake, only to die a gruesome death in the process. "I should have saved you Quatre-kun this is all my fault!" Usagi sobbed into Quatre's cold and unmoving chest. A shadowy figure gripped Usagi's shoulder. "It had to be done," A voice chimed silently on the sobering scene. Usagi jumped, her heart racing. She jerked her eyes up to the person speaking.

"Trowa-kun?" She questioned.

"I had to do it. He could have killed us all, he lied who's to say he wouldn't again?" Usagi swallowed hard.

"You killed Quatre? You murdered him in cold blood?" Trowa sighed. Usagi's eyes widened, that was more emotion than Trowa had ever shown anyone, including her. "Usagi, he was a traitor. He joined with Oz he had to be dealt with. I did that, and yes that meant termination."

Usagi turned her head away ashamed. "No, it's because you wanted me to! And it's because I admitted I loved Quatre-kun!"

Trowa turned his back surveying the ongoing battle. "Partially, hai. You are free to love me now that Quatre is no more." Usagi felt the tears roll on her already red and raw face.

"Baka!" She cried and sank to the ground. Trowa, in a bizarre move, bent down to comfort Usagi. "Don't come near me!" Usagi said savagely.

Trowa backed off. "Fine, stay here and weep over a corpse." Trowa left her. Usagi lovingly stroked Quatre's face. "I promise I'll come back for you later and bury you." Usagi barged back into the fray, one thing on her mind fight for Quatre.


	13. Chapter 13

_Back to Duo and Mako _

Mako eyed the inside of Deathscythe's cockpit with interest.

"This is awesome babe." Mako commented.

Duo grinned. "Yeah my old buddy here has never let me down." Mako came up behind Duo and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him small kisses down his neck. Duo closed his eyes smiling blissfully. "Can you steer with me on your lap?" Mako asked.

Duo shook himself out of his reverie. "Well, not really demo."

Mako scowled. "My love, you're not wrecking a good Gundam because of me!"

Duo pouted. "Nani? No cuddle time?" Mako felt her fortifications collapsing rapidly. "Babe, I'll make it up to you later I promise." Duo admitted defeat and sat at the controls while Mako managed to sandwich herself in. Deathscythe flew off in the direction that Miliardo had flown.

"There he is!" Mako pointed and Duo nodded to show he saw Miliardo and Treiz to.

"I think I can cut him off with my scythe." Duo mumbled. Before Duo got the chance, a ball of fire engulfed Milliardo's gundam.

"What was that?" Mako said shocked.

"Wing Zero?" Duo gasped open-mouthed. Heero had gotten to the two first.

"Where's he going?" Mako scrunched her forehead.

"Probably jetting now that his mission is done." Duo scoffed. They dismounted out of the cockpit and Mako spotted a body lying on the ground. It was Treiz and he was dead. The force of the explosion had killed him. Mako swiveled around when she heard the telltale signs of fire. A wayward missile had hit the main part of the base. "LEXI!" Mako screeched and bolted towards the direction of the building.

"Mako matte!" Duo set up after her. Mako battled her way through the crumbling building. She strained her ears to hear sounds of a baby. She heard crying about three doors down. "I'm coming Lexi hang on!" The floor was beginning to melt. The smoke had become thick and black and Mako was coughing. She felt her eyes burn, but was determined to save her child. The door containing Lexi was locked.

Mako gritted her teeth and threw all her weight upon it. Luckily it budged. Lexi was wailing. "It's okay little one, I've got you." Mako picked up Lexi holding her tightly to her breast and sprinted. It looked like Mako had a clear shot at freedom, until a flaming beam blocked her. She fumbled for her gun. She must have dropped it in her dash for the building! "Oh Lexi I'm so sorry." Mako held the screaming child close to her. "Need a hand?" A friendly loving voice echoed through the hall. Mako peered up. "Babe! You followed. Oh I love you!" Duo smiled and managed to knock the beam out of the way. "I love you to baby. Let's get out of here." The trio ran as the entire building was engulfed. They found the entrance and came out coughing and with soot and ash covering their faces.

"We did it, thank to you babe." Duo smiled. "I'd do absolutely anything for you." Duo pulled Mako into his arms and they shared a long awaited and very passionate kiss. The firefighters finished putting out the blaze and treated Duo, Mako, and Lexi for smoke inhalation. Lexi was also taken to the hospital to be treated for minor burns.

Mako was thankful it had been nothing worse. The fighting finally ceased soon after the fire had been put out. Usagi and Trowa emerged; Usagi had Quatre's body in tow. She knew how distraught his father would be about his only son's death. Duo looped his arm around Mako, and Mako leaned into him, holding onto his waist.

"She loved him," She whispered to herself.

"Who loved who?" Duo asked having caught what Mako had said.

"Usagi-chan loved Quatre-san." Mako responded as she watched Usagi stand woefully as a sheet was draped over Quatre's body.

"I know he loved her. I just always knew." Duo said sadly. Mako nodded as the two held each other tightly. Trowa emerged some hours later still trying to engage Usagi in conversation, which she refused. WuFei and Heero had also been at the battle as well, but had left eons ago. Duo and Mako followed the ambulance to the hospital where Lexi was being treated for her burns. Mako watched through the glass as the tiny infant slept. She was worried. What would she do now the Lexi's adoptive parents were dead? Duo came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What's wrong babe, you look so worried." She held his hands.

"Lexi's parents are dead. What do I do now? Find her another pair?"

Duo smiled and rested his head on top of hers. "Baby have you ever considered raising her yourself?"

She turned around. "Hai, but are you okay with that?" He smiled and nodded.

"The past is the past love. I know you love her, and I could to." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a loving kiss.

Just wild beat communication

ame ni utare nagara

iroasenai atsui omoi

karada-juu de tsutaetai yo tonight!

nureta sono kata wo

atatameru you ni daita

furuete'ru yubisaki wa

nani wo motomesama you no?

togire togirete mo

tsutaete hoshii itami wo

sameta furi suru koto de

otona ni nante narenai

anata no manazashi mamoritai

kanashimi tsuyosa ni

kaeru ai wo shinjite

Just wild beat communication

nanimo osorenaide

kanjiaeru tashika na ima

dare ni mo ubaenai kara

Just wild beat communication

ame ni utare nagara

iroasenai atsui omoi

karada-juu de tsutaetai yo tonight!

tooi yoake made

yorisotte sugoshitai yo

nanimokamo nakushite mo

yasashisa dake nakusazu ni

kotoba yori KISU de

tagai no kodou kanjite

jounetsu wo hikiyoseru

isshun dakedo eien...

setsunaku hageshiku mitsumetai

nakitai gurai ni

anata dake ga itoshiki

Just wild beat communication

nanimo yuzuranaide

wakariaeru hito ga ireba

tatakau koto dekiru kara

Just wild beat communication

ai wo hanasanaide

afuredashita atsui sugao

motsureta mune tokihanatte tonight!

Red Alert! Red Alert!

Just wild beat communication

nanimo osorenaide

kanjiaeru tashika na ima

dare ni mo ubaenai kara

Just wild beat communication

ame ni utare nagara

iroasenai atsui omoi

karada-juu de tsutaetai yo tonight!


	14. Chapter 14

**PROLOGUE**

Quatre's father gave him an almost royal funeral, which Usagi attended. Usagi tried working at the Winner mansion for a while, but she couldn't for it was too reminiscent of Quatre.

She went back to Earth and began working as an ambassador and peacekeeper. Trowa tracked her down and they have slowly begun a very timid friendship. Mako and Duo moved to a nearby colony and began living together along with Mako's daughter Lexi. A year later they got married and Duo and Mako had their first child together, Keiko Lani Maxwell.

Mako began working as a sociologist, which prior the war she had received a degree in. Duo made a living by designing and testing new mobile suits as well as repairing them. After a two year hiatus the couple had their second daughter, Ojsa Daye Maxwell. Mako began working at home with web design while her three girls were young. Duo kept his flying his Gundam along with other job as well as working with the salvage group called the Sweeper Group.

Mako had her final children, twins, four years later after she'd gone back to sociology, Kitsune Li Maxwell and Toru James Maxwell. Lexi would become a famous writer, Keiko a very daring and well-known pilot, Ojsa a very well known doctor. Kitsune was a high profile reporter. Toru, the couple's only son went on to become an ambassador alongside Reelena Dorlen. After five antagonizing years, Trowa and Usagi finally married, having two sons. One became a general, the other a pilot himself. All would play a critical role in the war Miliardo Peacecraft the so-called "dead man" would start thirty-five years later.

Author's Notes: Wow it took my forever to complete this one! The title is based off of a Gundam Wing video called "Invincible." It was more the actual song than the video that inspired me to write this fic. The only thing I own is the made-up characters and the plot of this story.I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters! This story does not concede with the Gundam Wing time line at all. Only the characters are used, none of the original Gundam plot is. Invincible by Pat Benetar is not mine. Neither is Yesterday by the Beatles. Other songs used in this fanfics are Last Impression, Gundam Wing and Just Communication, Gundam Wing. I shall translate these lyrics for you.

If you don't want to read translated lyrics than I will ask you stop here. Thank you for reading. Any positive comments and constructive criticism (No cursing and saying "You're an idiot) please, are welcome. Thank you for all your support.

This fic was a nice switch from me, which it made me cry while I was writing it! I decided that I would go for a sad ending for me, which is not my favorite thing in the world. I am very proud of this fic, and there probably won't be a sequel for quiet some time until my creative juices once again flow. Ja-ne mina-san!

First up, Last Impression:

If there are looks that communicate

better than words,

people can all live on

freely, not losing their way.

Overcoming our faults,

we realize what true kindness is,

because you and I found

a strength called love...!

I believe your love

As we trembled,

we repeated our wish in a kiss

(You are here... and so am I...)

Please don't ever forget... I believe your dream.

Feelings that intensify...

Turning affection into a prayer

I want to show you my heart's pounding

So hot, so fierce...

So far away

Strife alone

can never achieve, for anyone or anything,

this pure excitement I want to give

to young hands.

The warmth of the sun shining through the leaves

calmly marks the passage of time...

This is surely what everyone wants to hold on to

forever and ever...!

I believe your love

Never give up...

Spread open your wounded wings.

Flying up to the sky, you sketch

a boundless dream, so far away...

I believe your dream

Show me a smile,

even though you're overflowing with sorrow,

since someday you want to be proud of

this irreplaceable moment...

So far away

Overcoming our faults,

we realize what true kindness is,

because you and I found

a strength called love...!

I believe your love

As we trembled,

we repeated our wish in a kiss.

(You are here... and so am I...)

Please don't ever forget...

believe your dream.

Feelings that intensify...

Turning affection into a prayer

I want to show you my heart's pounding

So hot, so fierce...

So far away

The pain of tears shed

For someone held dear

Pierces the earth, and drenches the land...

I want to end this sorrow!

I believe your love

Never give up...

Spread open your wounded wings.

Flying up to the sky, you sketch

a boundless dream, so far away...

I believe your dream

Show me a smile,

even though you're overflowing with sorrow,

since someday you want to be proud of

this irreplaceable moment

I believe your love

As we trembled,

we repeated our wish in a kiss.

(You are here... and so am I...)

Please don't ever forget...

I believe your dream.

Feelings that intensify...

Turning affection into a prayer

I want to show you my heart's pounding

So hot, so fierce...

So far away

These next lyrics are the translated version of Just Communication: Just wild beat communication

While being pounded by rain

I want to express this unfading passion

with my entire body, tonight!

I held your

damp shoulders to warm you.

Your fingers tremble;

what are they seeking?

Even if it's in broken speech,

I want you to tell me your pain.

Pretending that the pain's worn off

doesn't make you an adult.

I want to protect that look in your eyes

Believe in the love

that can change sadness to strength.

Just wild beat communication

Don't be afraid of anything.

Because no one's going to take away

our shared feelings of now.

Just wild beat communication

While being pounded by rain

I want to express this unfading passion

with my entire body, tonight!

I want to spend the night

nestled close to you until the faraway dawn.

We can lose everything else,

as long as we don't lose tenderness.

Through kisses, more than words,

we feel each other's heartbeats,

drawing passion near;

momentary, yet eternal...

I want to gaze at you, painfully, intensely.

You're so precious to me

it almost brings me to tears.

Just wild beat communication

Don't surrender anything,

because when you have someone who understands you,

you can fight on.

Just wild beat communication

Don't let go of love

Unleash all of the complexities of your heart, and show me

your true self, overflowing and passionate, tonight!

Just wild beat communication

Don't be afraid of anything.

Because no one's going to take away

our shared feelings of now.

Just wild beat communication

While being pounded by rain

I want to express this unfading passion

with my entire body, tonight!

Just wild beat communication

While being pounded by rain

I want to express this unfading passion

with my entire body, tonight!


End file.
